Aloysius Murphy
Sergeant Aloysius "Tector" Murphy is a fighter in the 2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment. Although a member of the Berserkers, he is fiercely loyal to the 2nd Mass and a brilliant marksman. Story Pre-Invasion Before the invasion Tector served in the United States Marine Corps at the rank of Gunnery Sergeant. He served 2 tours in Iraq and Afghanistan. While in Afghanistan he and his squad were ambushed and three of his Marines were killed; as he hadn't slept in a while beforehand he felt responsible for their deaths. Post-Invasion A recent addition to the 2nd Mass, John Pope took a liking to Tector due to his skill with a rifle and his ability to kill Skitters. He was recently recruited by Pope to join a sub-group known as the Berserkers. He stayed with the group after Pope left, manning a tripod-mounted heavy caliber Beret sniper rifle. Tom Mason briefly suspended him from his sniper team in episode 2.04 because he and Boon set up an ambush for Skitters that involved Matt Mason, Tom's youngest son. However, unlike the rowdy Boon, Tector showed regret for his actions, and later volunteered to join the rescue mission to save Matt, Jeanne and the other kids. Impressed, Tom put him back on sniper duty at the end of the episode, but ordered him to keep Boon in line; Tector cheerfully promised him, "He steps over that line again, I'll put my boot so far up his butt he'll taste shoe leather." He fought with the 2nd Mass and helped capure an alien Overlord. Arrival in Charleston In Death March he revealed to Captain Weaver his prior service in the military, Weaver said the Resistance would need people with his leadership skills, Tector said he only planned to see the 2nd Mass to Charleston, and would then keep moving without them. Later he revealed he felt responsible for 3 Marine deaths in Afghanistan, he also felt responsible for Boon's death. Weaver, using reverse psychology initially confronted him saying those deaths were his fault, this forced Tector to admit that none of those deaths were his fault. After arriving and finding Charleston in ruins, Tector finds Weaver who is agahst and unable to face the 2nd Mass because he doesn't know what to say. Tector commits to both Weaver and the 2nd Mass by saluting him, giving Weaver the courage to deliver a speech about them trying to build what they were hoping to find in Charleston. At that moment, they are found by soldiers led by Colonel Porter. Tector joined the 1st Continental Army, resuming his rank of gunnery sergeant. He shot Lyle in the arm when the beserkers were caught stealing arms. Tector latter revealed that had he not shot first then Sergeant Clemons would have shot to kill. After being ordered to arrest Tom Mason and Captain Weaver, Tector refused effectively leaving the 1st Continental Army and rejoining the 2nd Mass. 7 Months Later 7 months after the Volm arrived Tector firmly believes the Volm are mankind's ally in the fight against the Espheni, and he could be heard arguing with Pope about it. Later in the attack on the power plant, Tector was a part of Tom's team that watched as Weaver's forces distracted the Mechs defending the facility's gates. He drove the Humvee to rescue Weaver's team while Hal manned the gun. GySgt Murphy.jpg|Gunny Murphy (Charleston) 218340060053rjpg-f1f73a_640w-610x406.jpg Tector.jpg|Tector Murphy IMG_1151.jpg|Tector Trivia *He may originally be from Texas as in Love and Other Acts of Courage, he reminisced about listening to Rangers games. *He was likely close friends with Boon as he was noticeably upset when Boon was killed. Sources *Rise of the Berserkers comic Category:2nd Mass Members Category:Living Characters Category:Fighter Category:Scouts Category:Militia Category:Season 2 Category:2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment Category:Season 3